The Story Of Me
by moodlesXD
Summary: A story about Mags time in the Hunger Games, and how she went from tribute to Victor. :


**Hey. This is my first proper fan-fic EVER. So be nice. This story is about Mags when she was in the Hunger Games.**

**...**

Skye Acacia's perfectly manicured hand swiped around in the glass bowl. She whipped out a piece of paper, and trotted over to the microphone. She cleared her throat, and read out: "Maggie Brooks!" Mags stepped out into the aisle and walked confidently up to the stage without a moment's hesitation. _Let the games begin_, she thought.

...

Maggie Brooks was beautiful, nobody could deny that. She had long, tumbling fair hair, green eyes the colour of the sea, and tan skin. Her features themselves weren't pretty, but they fit together perfectly. District 4 was the biggest hit of the 12th Hunger Games opening ceremonies. Mags wore a beautiful blue, green and white gown that flowed and swirled around her. She looked like she came straight from the ocean.

...

In training she proved that she wasn't to be messed with. She could throw knives, tie knots, and knew almost all types of plants. The Game-makers gave her a training score of 9.

...

At the interviews, everyone fell in love with her personality and charm. Right from the opening question. "So, Maggie, how do you like the Capitol?" She flicked her hair and replied "Call me Mags. Everyone does." She captivated the audience with her hilarious tale about her little twin brothers trying to catch fish.. She showed off her district token, a charm bracelet she'd had since she was 6. "I add a new charm every year." She explained.

...

At the Cornucopia, she got a backpack, a set of knives, and a blanket. The arena was huge and had 3 layers. The outer layer was a rainforest, the middle layer was a sandy beach and the very middle was a lake. She quickly made an alliance with the boy from her district, Chief. 12 people died on the first day.

...

On the fifth day, they ran into an alliance of the two boys from 2 and 8. Mags managed to stab the boy from 8, but as they were running away, Chief got speared in the back. Mags never stopped running. She didn't look back. Only 8 people left in the games.

...

On Day 7, Mags was starving and thirsty. All the food from her backpack had been eaten, and Chiefs supplies had gone in the hovercraft with her body. She was slumped down by a tree, defeated, when a parachute floated down. There was a bottle of water, and a fishing net. After that she was never hungry. She was from District 4, she'd been fishing all her life. A cannon went off. That night, Mags found out it was they girl from 2. Only 7 people left to fight.

...

On the 8th day the boy from 3 was eaten by lion/tiger mutts. Only 6 tributes left.

...

Day 9 came, and Mags was awoken with an announcement. "Greetings, tributes. Tonight at sundown there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. I know you're all hungry. But will you give in to temptation?" Mags didn't need any food, but she had a plan. She went early and hid up high in a tree. From there, she threw knives at the un-suspecting others. She hit the boy from 11. A cannon went off. She hit the girl from 1, but it was only her arm so she lived. Oh well. The boy from 5 slashed the girl from 12's head off. Only 4 tributes left.

...

The next two days were un-eventful. Mags got another sponsor gift in the form of a loaf of warm bread. She knew the audience in the Capitol would be bored. The Game makers would pull a trick. And they did. They used a flood to force the tributes together. The boys from 5 and 2 had a bloody and very violent fight. The boy from 2 managed to stab the boy from 5 in the neck. His cannon fired. But the boy from 2 was wounded badly and very weak.

...

It was now Day 12. Somehow the boy from 2 was still alive. Mags was hiding in a tree, watching the beach from a distance. Suddenly there was a lot a screeching. The girl from 1 was sprinting towards the Cornucopia. Away from... what exactly? A flock of red birds, with razor sharp claws and long pointed beaks. The boy from 2 only had time to turn and scream before the birds were upon him. Mags had to look away as they pierced his neck and skewered his body into pieces.

...

The birds flew away, disappearing into some imaginary hole in the air. The Game-makers obviously wanted a final showdown. And they'd get one. As the two remaining girls faced off on the beach, the girl from 1 laughed. She was very pretty, but the arena hadn't done her any favours. There was still a jagged wound from where Mags had hit her with a knife. She tackled Mags and they rolled on the ground for a while, each trying to get the upper hand. But the girl from 1 was stronger, and she eventually pinned Mags down. "Sorry, Maggie, its nothing personal, but I'll have to kill you now." She smirked evilly, holding up her spear. Mags just laughed. The girl from 1 looked confused, and loosened her hold. Mags thrust her knife up, and into the girl's stomach. She pushed her up and grinned. "Call me Mags. Everyone does." The girl's cannon fired. "Ladies and gentleman, can I present the winner of the 12th Hunger Games, _Mags_ Brooks!"

...

The rest went by in a blur. She was picked up by a hovercraft. _She had won! _She had her interviews back in the Capitol, and before she knew it she was home. When she stepped off the train, back to a cheering and screaming district, Mags knew that life would never be the same. And she _knew_, that nobody would ever dare call her Maggie again.

**The End **

**Hope ya liked it. I had fun writing it. Pleeeease review? **


End file.
